


nine hazel flecks (four in the right, five in the left)

by hijinkx



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Major Original Character(s), Not Really Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Character Death, Rebirth, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hijinkx/pseuds/hijinkx
Summary: anna king is reborn over and over again. she remembers her past lives, and the woman who was in them every single time. always the same woman. anna can tell from her eyes; always the same nine hazel flecks in russet brown. the names change. lucya, xiao-lu, lily, louisa, leah, lin. the times change. han dynasty china, the ancient kingdom of silla, roman britain, ottoman israel, the russian empire, world war ii. but their love never fades.oranna king is whipped for her girlfriend, and has been for millennia.





	nine hazel flecks (four in the right, five in the left)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lost in you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933917) by [jonghyunslisterine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghyunslisterine/pseuds/jonghyunslisterine). 



> this was based off a fic by jonghyunslisterine called lost in you! it's really good and made me cry for about a week! this is a shitty work based off the general reincarnation aspect of it.
> 
> by the way, anna's defining feature is her red hair (i know east asian people don't really have red hair, but let's pretend she's part of an ethnic group that does)

_Do you remember all the promises we swore to keep?_

_Even if mountains should stand inbetween?_

_Until the very end, can we hold on for eternity?_

 

 

the first time she sees her is in ancient china. han dynasty china, if her memory serves her right.

they are both village girls, but while one prefers to run around (much to the dismay of her mother), the other prefers to sit and watch the world go by on her own.

one day, the former trips and falls over a small rock near the latter. she sits up, trying not to cry, because the boys will laugh and jeer if she does.

then she sees a small hand, still bigger than her own, extended above her. 

a nice but quiet voice asks her if she is alright. she says nothing, but takes the hand, which hauls her up effortlessly, then pulls her along to the river.

she just sits there whilst the other girl gently washes the blood off her knees. 

“what’s your name?” she asks, wincing as the other accidentally scrapes her wound.

her name is cui xiao-lu.

“why are you here?”

she wants to help her. she has noticed that no one ever helps her when she is sad.

“oh.”

real observant of you.

xiao-lu asks for her name.

“jiang ai-nu.”

silence for a minute.

“do you want to be friends, xiao-lu?”

she nods and smiles a gentle smile, helping ai-nu up.

and from then on, they are friends. they play together (xiao-lu is kind and allows herself to be pulled around), they plait each other’s hair, or sometimes they just chatter away to each other (ai-nu usually does the talking). 

they eventually grow closer and closer, and each girl begins to feel something else stirring in their hearts. not the familiar warmth of sisterhood. but something uncharted. something strange and terrifying.

x---x

they are seventeen, and xiao-lu has grown tall and slender like a willow tree, whereas ai-nu stays short and rather muscular from all the work on her father’s farm; her hair still disappointingly red and curly.

her mother has been trying to marry xiao-lu off to many male suitors, but xiao-lu always declined politely, for reasons unknown to even herself. then her father steps in, and tells xiao-lu that she will have to marry the next man who comes along, whether she likes it or not.

she relays all this information to ai-nu as soon as she can, who instantly knows how upset she is. in fact, xiao-lu instantly bursts into tears upon finishing her sorry tale.

ai-nu crawls over to xiao-lu, wrapping her arms around her in that old, easy way she always does. 

“look at me, lu.”

she does, tilting her head down, her pretty brown eyes fringed with wet lashes, and for the the first time, ai-nu notices that her eyes have hazel flecks in them. just nine in total. four in the right, five in the left.

“when did you get so pretty, lu?” she whispers.

and with that, ai-nu closes the few inches between their lips and kisses xiao-lu gently.

like their hugs, it feels easy and natural, but so _exhilarating_ , like how ai-nu feels when she hangs upside down from trees, giggling and sticking her tongue out at a frightened xiao-lu, or like how every time they splash around in the river, ai-nu catches sight of xiao-lu's sparkling form and is filled with something primal, something _dangerous._

she feels xiao-lu lean into her body, prompting ai-nu to kneel up and tilt her head down, keeping control of the kiss.

admittedly it's not a very good kiss, but it's filled with so much longing, so much regret, so many unspoken things they could not find the words to say. their first kiss.

and then they're going further, ai-nu pushing xiao-lu onto the grassy earth, soft and lush and perfect, and their minds suddenly shut off, their hands caressing and touching without them even being conscious of it, and suddenly they are _free_ and _alive_ and _euphoric,_ and _forever._

but even forever has to end some day, and it comes sooner than expected for xiao-lu and ai-nu.

x---x

just a week after their nights together begun, ai-nu rushes to mr cui, xiao-lu's father. she holds her grandfather's wedding present to her parents, which are just two small jewels: a ruby and an emerald.

"please, let me marry your daughter!" she pleads, holding onto xiao-lu's sleeve, thrusting the gems in mr cui's cruel face.

mr cui grows red with fury. he yells at her, roars about how poor she is and that they will not be able to survive on ai-nu's pitiful salary. he strikes ai-nu with a cup, but she takes it from him and hurls it against a wall.

then he snaps, and begins to beat xiao-lu furiously with his shoe, whilst xiao-lu's brother forces ai-nu out.

the last words xiao-lu speaks to ai-nu are barely comprehensible, just a whispered goodbye through bleeding lips, staring with heartbreak and longing through bruised and black eyes.

these are the last words xiao-lu speaks to ai-nu.

x---x

a few days later, xiao-lu is suddenly married off to one of her past suitors, a nice man named jin ho-zheng who happens to be the illegitimate son of a nobleman and a peasant woman. he is not very rich, but when his father dies, as his only son, he will receive everything, making the cui family rich.

ai-nu watches the wedding ceremony from afar, silent tears snaking down her cheeks as xiao-lu, eyes still swollen and damaged, reluctantly kisses the slightly taller man. then they are hustled out of the temple, and ai-nu flees as fast as she can.

x---x

she takes wheezing, excruciating breaths. her vision is so blurred she cannot even make out the face of her younger sister next to her, dead. her brother holds a damp strip of cloth to her face, the drops of water drip-dripping into her eyes, making her vision even fuzzier.

_"maybe it's better like this," she thinks. "i can watch xiao-lu from the heavens above, perhaps."_

she knows no more, for now.

x---x

jiang ai-nu died on the 16th of november, 141 BC. a deadly flu spread through her village, killing just over a quarter of the population there, including her.

cui xiao-lu died on the 3rd of december, 141 BC. her labour was long and painful, eventually killing her. her child, jin ho-xi, survived.


End file.
